Today, I killed my mother
by Chibi Chan the Fluffy Bunny
Summary: A bittersweet romance based after the endgin of the game...review please.


A/N: If anyone's reading this story, this is probably a one-shot fic. Of course, I could continue, but only if you really want me to. BTW, read my Naruto fic "The Ninetails Awakens"!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I killed her. What I've been striving to do for so long, I've finally done. Today, I killed my mother. Of course, she wasn't my birth mother, the queen of Wyndia, but rather my spiritual mother. How could I say that? It was our mother, the six of us. She was the mother to everyone in Oasis town, in Dragnier, even across the ocean to Wyndia and Rhapala. Why though? Why did I, no, we do this? I just don't know anymore.  
  
Nina put her quill down softly on the page of her diary she was currently writing, careful not to drip any ink on it. She got up off of her sleeping bag and peeked outside. Everyone who was alive-Ryu, Rei, and Momo- were sitting silently around the fire, listening to the steady soothing crackling. She stepped quietly outside, the cool sand going through the space between her bare toes. They had been traveling in the desert for a day now. Soon they'd be upon Oasis town. Nina cleared her throat, but everyone still stared intensely into the flames.  
  
"Why..." Nina couldn't find the right words, yet she didn't have to. Everyone knew what she meant, yet no one could find the right words to explain it. Ryu, of all people, answered it though.  
  
"I..." he started, but then reworded his sentence. "We did it, for us.... For my people...For everyone."  
  
"But why!?" Nina screamed, her hair falling all sorts of places about her face. "Did anyone want this, heck, did anyone even know about her!?"  
  
Ryu stood up from his spot next to the fire, opening his mouth to say something. Nothing came out though. He sighed instead and walked off, kicking up clouds of sand with his booted feet.  
  
"Ryu..." was all that came out of Nina's mouth. She ran off after him.  
  
Momo and Rei sat in silence for a moment, the fire the only thing keeping the moment from being completely silent. Momo looked up at the starlit sky, quickly finding the North Star. It was big and bright, and quite beautiful. Then she looked to where Peco and Honey used to play, realizing she'd never enjoy the sight anymore. She'd never hear his ramblings in his crazy language, or his squeaks anymore.  
  
"Rei..." Momo began, pausing when his eyes fixated on her. He looked...exhausted.  
  
"Why-"Momo only got the first word out before Rei snapped.  
  
"Don't gimme that crap if you're unsure Momo! I know that I did it for Ryu...and myself...and Teepo! I care about Ryu!"  
  
Momo stood up and yelled back.  
  
"I care about him too!"  
  
Rei stood too, and it turned into a huge argument.  
  
"You care nothing about him, you lost him for years and couldn't find him! All you care about are your machines!"  
  
That struck a sore spot. Tears brimmed Momo's eyes, and she began to sniffle a bit. She replied but was no longer yelling.  
  
"I care about Ryu just as much as you do, and you're the one who lost him first! If I hadn't found him, he probably would've ended up like Teepo!"  
  
With that, Momo ran into the tent, and fell onto her sleeping bag and cried. Rei could hear it all with his acute hearing. He sunk to the ground, and pulled out his knives, sharpening them in frustration. She was right, and he knew it. Momo found Nina and Ryu walking around her tower and helped them escape some mobsters. If they had caught Ryu, they would have probably beaten him to a pulp again, and what if Myria found him this time? Rei was so angry at her, she was always right. He yelped a bit when he cut his finger.  
  
Rei brought his finger to his mouth, and realized that the cut was rather deep. He sheathed his knives and walked into the tent to get a healing herb. When he walked in, he looked over to check on Momo. She was laying face down, shaking. Still crying. Rei, realizing he had to say something, said the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Momo stopped crying, and looked up, her eyes red and teary. She sniffled a bit, but sat up.  
  
"I am too, Rei. I shouldn't have brought Teepo up." She replied, wiping tears from her eyes. Rei reached down to his pants and ripped some cloth off of them. He gave it to her to wipe her eyes. Momo almost gasped at his show of affection. As he did this, something fell from his pants. Rei had obviously ripped his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Momo asked, wiping her eyes a bit and sniffling.  
  
Rei picked it up, giving it to her and mumbling "I don't know, but I picked it up at Myria Station and was gonna give it to you."  
  
It was bronze colored, and had eyes and a mouth. It also had propellers; it was clearly a machine. She hadn't seen anything like it, even in Myria Station.  
  
"Where'd you find this?" Momo asked, not sad anymore, but in awe.  
  
"I dunno, just picked it up." Rei replied.  
  
Momo stood up, mumbling a "Thank you" before going over and putting it in the corner. As she stood up and turned around though, she found herself in the arms of Rei, and his lips upon hers. Momo didn't fight it, she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed deeper. She could feel his tongue against her lips, dieing for access, and she let him have it. They had a brief tongue war before finally, Rei broke it off for air. They glanced briefly into eachothers eyes, and then Momo took her arms from around him. They both stood there for a moment, and Rei finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I've uh...gotta sharpen my knives. Never know when a monster could come..."  
  
"Yea...I've got some reading to catch up on." Momo replied.  
  
******************************  
  
"Ryu, where are we going?" Nina asked.  
  
"I never asked you to come, Nina." Ryu replied to the blonde.  
  
They were walking side by side, getting farther and farther away from camp. Nina put her hand on Ryu's shoulder and turned him to face her.  
  
"Ryu, why are you running away!?" Nina whimpered. "Please don't leave me...Peco and Garr are already gone."  
  
Ryu then realized that Nina was crying (They should be ashamed of themselves, making girls cry like that!). Nina buried her face in his chest, her body racking with each sob. Ryu wrapped his arms around her, quite ashamed of himself.  
  
"I never want to lose you, Ryu. I-"Ryu cut off Nina's sentence.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave..." He said softly. "I don't want to lose you ever."  
  
Nina looked into Ryu's eyes, those deep blue pools of mystery. Those pools of power...so much power. Then, something happened that neither of them expected. Nina leaned into Ryu and kissed him. Ryu didn't fight it though, and just went with the flow. However, Nina leaned too much on to him, and Ryu fell backwards with Nina on top of him. Luckily, the sand was a natural cushion. Nina broke off the kiss and giggled, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I love you...Ryu." Nina whispered, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"I...I love you too..." Ryu answered simply. He didn't know what to do next, but he guessed it would all happen by itself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Ryu..." Nina whispered, and heard light snoring as an answer.  
  
She smiled a bit, shaking her head. The day had taken a lot out of them...out of everyone. She layed her head down on his chest, wondering what Rei and Momo were doing as she drifted off.  
  
Whatever lay ahead for this group of heroes, no one was sure. Anything could happen. All they knew was that today, they killed their mother...  
  
A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! 


End file.
